


A Mais Fofa

by HikariMinami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Hanayo falava que Rin era fofa, mas, para esta, Koizumi que era a mais fofa de todas.





	A Mais Fofa

Hanayo falava que Rin era fofa, mas, para esta, Koizumi que era a mais fofa de todas. Principalmente quando elas estavam a centímetros de distância, os lábios ainda formigando do beijo há pouco, e Hanayo sorria, os olhos brilhantes como os palcos que compartilhavam. Como o céu estrelado — e Rin não sabia se era uma alusão a seu reflexo nos orbes castanhos ou apenas um delírio. 

Não que importasse. 

Ainda mais quando, logo em seguida, aqueles olhinhos se fechavam devido ao sorriso tão radiante quanto que Hanayo abria. Fofa,  _ tão  _ fofa! E Rin sentia-se a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por poder tê-la em seus braços nesses momentos.


End file.
